Cauchemar
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Été 1999, Voldemort a finalement été vaincu par Harry Potter. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?


**_A/N : Un texte qui date de ma seconde (petit détail, le tome 5 n'existait alors pas encore : Sirius est donc encore vivant…), et que j'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps. La relecture m'a assez plus, et j'ai décidé de le publier tel quel, petit souvenir… ça explique qu'il soit, par moment, un peu différent de ce que je fais aujourd'hui : c'est un des premiers textes que j'ai écrits… _**

**Cauchemar **

« Je lève mon verre à mon filleul, Harry Potter, un des meilleurs hommes qu'il puisse exister ! »

Je levais mon verre en même temps que les autres et m'exclamais « Santé ! » tout en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à mon meilleur ami, occupé à fixer la pointe de ses chaussures, le visage écarlate.  
Après plusieurs toasts en faveur du fêté, tout le monde se dirigea lentement vers le salon afin qu'Harry puisse y ouvrir ses cadeaux.  
La soirée se passa joyeusement, animée de rires et de discussions passionnantes.

Il était près de minuit et je somnolais en écoutant les garçons parler de leurs projets pour l'année à venir. La tisane que nous avait servie Mrs Weasley après le repas m'embrouillait l'esprit comme l'auraient fait les brumes stagnantes de la salle de divination. Je m'installais plus confortablement et me laissais aller au bien-être qui m'envahissait peu à peu.  
Je m'assoupis…  
… pour me réveiller deux heures plus tard, le cœur serré par une angoisse dont j'ignorais la cause. Tendue, je levais les yeux vers la seule des trois horloges des Weasley qui indiquait l'heure.  
Deux heures du matin. Je n'aimais pas cette heure : c'était, à mon avis, la plus sombre d'entre toutes… jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard, où la présence des autres dans le dortoir me rassurait instantanément, j'avais passé une bonne partie de mon enfance à me réveiller à deux heures, terrifiée et incapable de me rendormir avant que le jour ne se lève.

Présentement, je tentais de calmer mon esprit inquiet et tendis l'oreille. Aucun son n'était audible, hormis le doux tic-tac de l'horloge.  
Je laissais glisser mon regard sur les personnes endormies dans des positions des plus saugrenues. Fauteuils, chaises, coussins, tout était pris…et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'en trouver étaient tout simplement allongés par terre. Un unique rayon de lune était parvenu à déjouer les rideaux tirés et illuminait doucement le visage serein de Harry. Étrange coïncidence que cet insolent filet de lumière ait justement décidé d'éclairer le héros de cette soirée. On aurait dit une peinture tellement la beauté de la scène était saisissante. Cherchant une position plus agréable, je ressentis soudain une douleur aiguë à mon avant bras gauche. Je soulevais ma manche pour l'examiner de plus près.  
Ce que je vis me dressa les cheveux sur la tête, et j'eus un hoquet de terreur et de dégoût mêlés. Là, sur la peau blanche de mon bras se trouvait imprimée la marque des Ténèbres, celle que les Mangemorts portaient, appliquée à jamais, à l'endroit où se trouvait désormais la mienne. La mienne… un frisson de panique me parcourut la colonne vertébrale à cette pensée, tandis que mon esprit cavalait à cent à l'heure.  
Fallait-il leur dire ? La leur montrer ?  
Non, ils ne me croiraient pas si je leur disais que j'ignorais comment elle était arrivée là.  
Mais quoi alors ? Je ne pourrais pas la leur cacher longtemps…  
Mais comment était-elle arrivée là après tout ? Qui pouvait bien me l'avoir faite ?  
Pas eux, ceci au moins était sûr… mais qui d'autre était alors présent ?  
Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, mais les Aurors n'étaient pas parvenus à mettre la main sur tous ses Mangemorts. Était-il possible que l'un d'eux se soit introduit dans le Terrier, sans réveiller personne, avec pour seul but de m'infliger cette marque sans me tirer du sommeil ? Les chances étaient minimes. Et pourtant, qui d'autre pouvait en être capable ?

Ce ne fut que cinq heures plus tard que le sommeil eut raison de mon agitation.  
Je ne dormis que très peu. À mon réveil, tout était encore calme dans la maison, et l'horloge marquait maintenant huit heures. Bizarrement, aucun des dormeurs n'avait encore bougé. Je leur en étais fort reconnaissante, étant encore incertaine sur la conduite à suivre.  
Après une durée indéterminée de réflexion, je me décidais enfin à réveiller la personne la plus apte (à mon avis) à comprendre et à m'aider : Ginny.  
Je m'approchais doucement du canapé où était allongée la jeune fille et secouais son épaule d'une main tremblante. N'obtenant aucune réaction, je la poussais plus fort. La panique m'avait de nouveau envahi. Je l'agitais maintenant frénétiquement en l'appelant, désespérée.  
C'est alors que je réalisais enfin ce que mon cerveau avait, en vain, essayé de me faire comprendre depuis le moment où je m'étais éveillée. Cette peur, à mon réveil, ce silence étouffant qui régnait sur la pièce.  
Morts, ils étaient tous morts !  
J'allais fébrilement de l'un à l'autre.  
Je tentais de les réveiller, criais leurs noms, mais rien n'y fit…

Alors, je m'en fus.

_Hermione Granger fut appréhendée par les Aurors le 3 août 1999, et condamnée, après jugement, au baiser du Détraqueur. Elle mourut dans la nuit du 23 au 24 août dans sa cellule. Elle s'était ouvert les veines avec ses boucles d'oreille, la veille de son exécution. _

_Trois ans plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange fut à son tour arrêté. Elle avoua tous ses crimes parmi lesquels figuraient les meurtres de la nuit du 31juillet._


End file.
